1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulating jugs, more particularly to insulating jugs that are stackable one over the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional insulating jug is shown to comprise a jug body 11 and a lid 12 disposed on a top portion of the jug body 11. The jug body 11 has a circular bottom 111, an annular projection 110 formed on a lower face of the bottom 111, and an annular wall 112 extending upwardly from the bottom 111 to define a liquid-receiving space 113 therein. A pouring opening 114 is formed above liquid-receiving space 113. The jug body 11 has an internal thread 115 formed adjacent to the pouring opening 114. A handle 13 is formed exteriorly of the jug body 11. The lid 12 has a seat member 121 disposed over the pouring opening 114 and engaging threadedly the internal thread 115, and a closure member 122 mounted thereon to close sealingly the pouring opening 114. The closure member 122 has a stem 123 extending upwardly through the seat member 121. A hollow cap 124 is disposed over the seat member 121. The cap 124 has a convex portion 125 projecting upwardly from a central portion thereof. To control the flow of liquid out of the liquid-receiving space 113, an operating lever 126 is provided below the cap 124 and is turnable about two fulcrums 127. The operating lever 126 has an engaging end 128 that is connected to an upper end of the stem 123, and a press end 129 that extends out of the cap 124.
To save storage space of a plurality of the insulating jugs 1, it is preferable to stack the insulating jugs 1 one over the other, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. However, the lower face of the bottom 111 of each of the jug bodies 11 is substantially flat and can not be disposed on the convex portion 125 of the other one of the jug bodies 11 in a stable condition. Usually, a holding rack is required to hold the stacked insulating jugs 1 in a stable condition.